Lips of an Angel
by becksthewolf
Summary: Based off the song lips of an Angel by Hinder. What happens when Zack gets a late night phone call.    I OWN NOTHING.


**AN: I know it's been a while. I have been super busy, but this one if for my friend Alex. This is based loosely off a roleplay we did. Happy belated birthday. Zack&Amy, Layla& Curt forever broski! Haha. I hope you all enjoy it, don't forget to review. PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><em>Honey why are you calling me so late?<br>It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
>Honey why you´re crying? Is everything okay?<br>I've gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

**Flashback**

"I can't take it anymore! You are always gone, is it somebody else Matthew? Just tell me to my face."

Zack Ryder narrowly managed to avoid the plate that was thrown at his head. His eyes blazed with a defiant anger, as he stared at his fiancee Amy Dumas. She may have just dyed her hair red for the Lita character, but she was a spitfire through and through.

"I told you, it's not anybody else Amy." Zack said trying to appease her, while avoiding the other things she was trying to throw at him. He had only been home for five minutes, when she had just started going after him.

"Liar! Get out!." Amy yelled, tears starting to stream down her face. She pulled off her engagement ring tossing it at him. "Take it and leave Matthew. I want nothing to do with you!" She screamed.

Zack's eyes widened. "You don't mean that Amy." He said, his gaze now pleading with her. "I don't even know what I did."

Amy shook her head, a low growl emanating from her throat. "You stay out at the clubs, while I am stuck her playing house. Well I am done Matthew, I am done!"

Zack frowned, he knew she was beyond mad, but the current usage of his real name. He sighed and turned his back leaving like she wanted. Hopefully she would calm down in the morning.

**End of Flashback**

She had never calmed down, and it had driven Zack insane, true to her word she would have nothing to do with him. She had moved on with John Cena, while Zack who was still in love with her waited. Finally he had been forced to move on, six months and she wouldn't even look at him. Now he was dating Kelly Kelly, the current divas champion. It mostly a friends with benefits thing, to ease his aching heart, and her sex drive.

He was currently seated in his office, while Kelly was snoozing in the other room. He had been reading the script over for next week's raw, when he heard his phone ring.

He picked up his phone, his eyes widening in shock at the caller ID – Amy.

_Well, my girls in the next room_  
><em>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>  
><em>I guess we never really moved on<em>  
><em>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name<em>  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words just makes me weak<em>

He quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey...Matthew." was the reply that came from her side, there was some muffled shuffling as she probably moved the phone.

"Amy?" Zack questioned in disbelief. He glanced at the clock, signaling that it was One-thirty AM.

"Yeah...Look I have something to tell you." She said quietly.

"Okay..." Zack said slowly, wondering why she was calling so late, but better yet why she was calling at all.

"I'm pregnant..." She whispered.

"WHAT!" Zack was beyond shocked now, he lowered his voice. "Okay, what does it have to do with me?"

"You are the father dipstick." Amy snapped.

_And I  
>never wanna say goodbye<br>But girl you make it hard to be faithful..._

"M-me?"

"You heard me, yes you." Amy snapped, not to happy with his reaction. "I just wanted to let you know. Show you I am not completely heartless."

"I never said you were." Zack protested.

"I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. You miss me, and you wish I was still with you." Amy said in almost a taunting tone.

"I do miss you, I didn't want to break up." He argued, his heart breaking again like it did that one night months earlier.

"You were never home, I wasn't going to have this baby alone." Amy stated, her tone softening.

"You knew then? How come you didn't tell me?" Zack asked, realization dawning on him. The reason behind her anger was now falling into place.

"I didn't think it would have made a difference." Amy said nonchalantly, as she shifted the phone again.

"Bullsh-"

"Hey watch your mouth, the kid can hear you." Amy growled, before sighing. "Anyways I just wanted to let you know. I have an appointment later this month, you can go I guess." She said quietly, before taking a deep breath. "I miss you too Matthew."

Zack sighed, and buried his face into his hand. "You make it hard to say no."

"Like she made it hard to be faithful?" Her stinging remark, was what signaled her hanging up the phone.

Zack frowned as he hug up the phone. He had missed Amy more then anything, he had never cheated on her, but he wouldn't fight. He put his head down on the desk, and finally went to sleep thinking about his future child and the mother of it. The woman...

_With the lips of an angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, and if you liked it favorite it. Thanks 3<strong>

**~Jay**


End file.
